Nina Martin
Nina Martin Nina Martin is the primary protagonist of the series and Fabian's romantic interest. She is smart and kind. Previously, she lived with her grandmother in the United States before coming to Anubis House and the school on a scholarship. Nina is an orphan as her parents died in a car crash 6 months before she came to England; she always tells people that her parents died when she was very young. She is portrayed to be very good at sneaking around and searching for clues. She is the alpha of Sibuna (Fabian is her "Beta" (second in command) and she is the one who Sarah/Emily gave the locket to. As it is shown with the Arabic dictionary that she and Fabian found as the solution to the riddle, only Nina can use the power of the locket. Her closest friends are Amber and Fabian. And although she denies it, Nina also appears to have an obvious crush on Fabian, as she kissed him on the cheek in House of Hazards. After Amber and Patricia quit on her, Fabian tells her that he "wouldn't give up on Sarah, the quest and certainly not on you Nina". She is usually caring, level-headed, and fearless. She is also very clever, as she has solved several clues, such as the puzzle pieces which open with Sarah's and her numbers, respectively, the Arabic dictionary, and the fake cylinder. Another way that we could tell that Nina might possibly like Fabian as more than a friend is when she finally told Fabian, Alfie, who later becomes a member of Sibuna, and Patricia that Sarah had died, Fabian put his arm around her in a comforting gesture and she leaned her head on his chest and cried for a couple seconds. Nina's birthday is July 7, 1995 at 7:00a.m the same birthday as Joy, but Joy was born at 7:00p.m. Because of this and the fact that she keeps hearing voices, hears the house talk, and the fact that she is the only one who can use the locket, Fabian thinks that Nina is the Chosen One, instead of Joy. In House of Pests, she and Fabian sneak out of the school to retrieve the puzzle pieces, cylinders, and all the other proof. It is shown that she may like Fabian by the giggling and flirtatious tone in her voice when she is talking to him while they are waiting for Victor to leave Anubis House. In House of Reservation, Mara, Amber, and Mick ask Fabian if he's going to ask Nina to the end of term prom, and when Amber was about to ask Nina for him he acts like he likes Patricia. This makes Nina jealous. But things are okay in the season finale when he tells her he doesn't like Patricia Fabian tries to ask her to be his prom date but always get's interrupted but finally succeeds. It turns out Nina is the Chosen One and she assembles the cup before the chosen hour is up. She successfully puts the cup together and then Rufus drinks the fake elixir out of it. It turns out the elixir was fake because Fabian had replaced it like an insurance policy. After she finds this out, she says she loves him. She and Fabian kiss at the prom after being nominated prom queen and king. Afterwards it is shown that Nina had hidden the Cup of Ankh underneath the stage of the auditorium. It is now confirmed by Nickelodeon that Fabian and Nina are boyfriend and girlfriend. She is one of the seven acolytes. In season two, she is reunited with her friends at the House of Anubis. She unknowingly lets the spirit of Senkhara loose. Senkhara tells Nina that she must find the Mask of Anubis or forfeit her life. She, along with her best friend Amber and her on-again off-again boyfriend, Fabian, search for the Mask of Anubis in a secret set of tunnels beneath the House of Anubis. Senkhara burns the Mark of Anubis onto her arm. Nina competes for Fabian's affections against Joy, who is determined to win Fabian back after her absence last year. Nina is portrayed by Nathalia Ramos